La teoría de los Opuestos
by nanama
Summary: Engañarte a ti mismo es el primer error de emitir un juicio sobre algo que delimitas como manifiesto, puesto que ni aun llegando a conocer todos los caminos del hombre podrías encontrar los limites de su alma.
1. Chapter 1

_Nuevamente por estos rumbos! :O desde hace medio año XD pero en fin me toma mucho tiempo escribir historias, es por eso que no me dedico a escribir :P en fin, nuevemente un KEVEDD... el reverse aun lo sigo escribiendo no se me ha olvidado :3 solo que es mucho ams complicado y obscuro w! pero en fin que disfuten el fic que apenas vamos a empezando :P y no olviden dejenme reviews si quieren me encanta leerlos! :)_

- Eddy te dije que no tenías que jalar tan fuerte!- gritaba un chico de gorro negro tratando de bajar del árbol solo, para resbalar con una de las ramas y caer estrepitosamente de sentón.

- Yo que iba a saber cabeza de calcetín!, Ed tenía que cuidar que no fuera en la dirección equivocada- decía el más bajito de los Edd para ser empujado por Ed y también caer del árbol, solo que de cabeza.

Pero es que las pollitas son tan bonitas! … no podía dejar que…. las lastimaran- Ed dio un salto del árbol y bajo aterrizando de cara

-OH no! KEVIN!- se oyeron muchos gritos a lo lejos- y los Edds miraron en esa dirección preocupados.

El desastre podía verse por todo el campo de futbol, el pasto estaba mal cortado había múltiples caminos de tierra que no podrían permitir a los jugadores practicar al menos en unas 2 semanas, las bancas destrozadas, los vestidores inundados y las puertas para entrar a estos estaban completamente dobladas e inservibles

Kevin estaba tirado en el pasto inconsciente y con una roca plana a un lado de su cabeza, una mancha de sangre empezaba a crecer y se podía ver a Nat, Nazz y el resto del equipo de futbol corriendo en dirección a su amigo

Los Edd's se preocuparon de verdad y ambos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo

FLASH BACK-

La práctica de futbol apenas iba a comenzar, la secundaria Peach creek tenía muchas actividades extracurriculares, eso era algo que le encantaba a doble D, siempre podría considerar la opción de integrarse al equipo de debate, que tenía muy buenos tópicos o quizás al de ajedrez que organizaba excelentes competidores nacionales, aunque también quería integrarse al de química pero interferiría con el club de periodismo del cual ya era editor en jefe, en definitiva Peach Creek tenia excelentes actividades después de clases, pero su idea de pasar una tarde extracurricular en una actividad deportiva no era… precisamente lo que doble D llamaba aumentar su IQ, sin embargo Eddy lo había convencido de que era precisamente lo que necesitaban puesto que ya sabría qué era lo que realizarían para la estafa de ese día

AGUA CARBONATADA E HIDRATANTE- dijo Eddy mostrándole a doble D unos enormes barriles llenos de agua, que Eddy aseguraba que podría curar el cansancio de los jugadores de futbol

Doble D torció un poco la boca –y que tipo de aditivo energizante contiene exactamente esta agua Eddy?- dijo escéptico

-todos los ingredientes ideales para que puedas revitalizarte con el rico sabor del agua carbonatada e hidratante de Eddy!- dijo pegándole al barril una calcomanía con lo que aprecia ser un sello que traía la imagen de Eddy haciendo flexiones con su brazo izquierdo y sonriendo al frente, con los títulos alrededor de agua carbonatada e hidratante de EDDy- solo 5 dolares- dijo mientras pegaba más calcomanías a los otros barriles

Eddy aquí está el otro!- se oyó la voz inconfundible de Ed y llego con otro barril para depositarlo junto a los otros 3 e irse corriendo a conseguir otro mas

-Caballeros no creo que esto sea muy higiénico- dijo doble D preocupado mientras caminaba alrededor de los barriles inspeccionándolos y tomaba una muestra de agua verde que escurria de una de las botellas

-pffff! que va,! Si ¡tu! mi amigo serás quien la promocione, con todas esas cosas químicas serás ¡tu! el que lo venderá- dijo Eddy poniéndole por encima una bata de laboratorio y unos anteojos para laboratorio, doble D no supo más que poner una cara que decía "aquella idea no iba a funcionar", mientras se ajustaba los lentes que Eddy había colocado de forma errónea en su rostro -quien podría creer que el agua de la llave realmente hiciera todo eso?- se preguntó a si mismo

Ed saco una mesa al campo de futbol, llevo hasta ahí los barriles mientras Eddy salía corriendo con su bata de laboratorio y le ponía a Ed una traje que parecía sacado de un circo el cual decía el hombre más fuerte del mundo

La práctica de futbol estaba en su apogeo, había demasiada gente o al menos era lo que pensaba doble D podía distinguir a Nazz en la práctica de porristas al igual que el resto de los presentes ahí, cuando oyó una voz que reconoció por ese inconfundible timbre de irritabilidad

5 MINUTOS INUTILES! - Kevin hacia acto de presencia quitándose el casco y limpiándose el sudor con la muñeca izquierda

Es hora, a escena!- dijo Eddy levantándose el cuello de la bata subiendo a la mesa y tomando aire para después gritar con gran entusiasmo- ¡VENGAN! ¡VENGAN ACERQUENSE!; ¿CANSADOS Y EXAHUSTOS? ¿SI?, ¡!PUES NO MAS CON LA GRAN FORMULA DE AGUA CARBONATADA E HIDROGENIZADA DEL MAGNIFICO EDDY!..!SOLO 5 DOLARES!- gritaba una y otra vez

Algunos integrantes del equipo de futbol lo voltearon a ver interesados, pero sabían de las clásicas y típicas jugadas que los EDD's podían hacer, quizás la fama que tenían no era la mejor en la escuela todo o al menos eso pensaba doble D al notar que a veces su reputación se veía mal juzgada por las travesuras que hacía con sus amigos, sintió un golpe en el pecho que le dolió bastante y casi lo derriba

-es tu turno!- dijo Eddy entre dientes a doble D, el suspiro y empezó a decir sin mucho animo

-Vengan vengan, el agua carbonatada e hidratante de Eddy tiene muchas propiedades químicas que les ayudara a revitalizarse, puesto que contiene iones de origen natural que regulan la hidratación del cuerpo y los niveles de PH de la sangre, además de hidratos de carbono que permiten una absorción rápida que se consume durante el ejercicio ayudando a que los atletas sigan trabajando en niveles altos de exigencia, puesto que ayudan a mantener la concentración necesaria de glucosa en la sangre y los niveles de energía para gastar- doble D pensó que su conocimiento debería estar en la biblioteca descifrando como es que los humanos pueden crear tal absurdidad sin siquiera notar la diferencia entre agua de la llave y agua saborizada, pero se sorprendió cuando los atletas empezaron a llegar pidiendo botella tras botella.

¡!Te lo dije!- dijo Eddy que trataba de no carcajearse con el dinero de la venta en las manos

CLASHH!

Una mano azoto la mesa de la mercancía algunas de las botellas que estaban perfectamente acomodadas gracias a Doble D cayeron y todos los atletas retrocedieron al ver que su capitán estaba molesto

¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI CAMPO IDIOTAS?- dijo Kevin gritando con molestia mientras que con la mano que había golpeado la mesa se removía el mantel y con la otra mano sostenía su casco, Nathan se asomaba detrás de Kevin mirando a los Edd's con fastidio y resignación.

ESTAMOS VENDINDO NUESTRA AGUA CARBONATADAN Y HIDRATANTE- dijo Eddy respondiendo con el mismo tono de voz que tenía Kevin

AGUA CARBONATADA?- pregunto Kevin, tomo la botella, la observo detenidamente con desdén, la abrió, acerco su rostro e inhalo, inmediatamente alejo su rostro mostrando asco- si como no- dijo mientras veía a los Ed's con enfado, tratando de no vomitar y tiraba el contenido de la botella en el pasto- ¡Esto fue llenado con los barriles que hay en las reservas de agua de la escuela! – dijo Kevin fuertemente y los atletas escupieron el agua

Te aseguro Kevin que esta es simplemente agua con un poco de carbonato- dijo doble D tratando de calmar la situación, Kevin volteo a verlo con fastidio y durante un momento entrecerró los ojos – tú no te mentas tonto- dijo señalándolo y volviendo a ver a Eddy, doble D podía sentir la intensidad en la mirada de Kevin, de verdad estaba muy molesto – estos barriles son los que están detrás de los vestidores de hombres no?, los que se usan para reservar para los baños cuando no sirven- dijo lentamente y en voz alta tratando de contener su enojo.

CLARO QUE NO – dijo Eddy empezando a sudar y mirando hacia los lados sonriendo de forma perturbada- que te hace pensar eso?- dijo empezando a retroceder, doble D extrañado ante este comportamiento abrió una botella y el olor a agua estancada con moho casi lo hace llorar mientras trataba de no vomitar y un color verde aparecía en su rostro, Eddy realmente había llenado las botellas con agua de barriles que ya no podía ser consumida por ningún humano - EDDY!- trato de decir Edd mientras contenía las ganas de arrojar su desayuno en el pasto para que todos pudieran verlo.

-a ED no le afecto! No creo que le afecte a ustedes,! ¡mírenlo!- dijo Eddy señalando a Ed para inmediatamente todos girar su rostro haciael mas alto de los Edds el cual estaba rodando sobre el pasto y riéndose solo.

Los atletas del equipo de futbol americano pusieron cara de horror y lo que conocían a Ed solo pusieron cara de exasperación

Kevin volvió su cabeza hacia Eddy lentamente mientras volvia a mirarlo con furia -AHORA REGRESA EL DINERO O SI NO TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO- dijo Kevin casi susurrando.

EDDY miro hacia ambos lados, los atletas habían dejado de tomar el agua y ahora la tiraban en el pasto haciendo muecas de asco para finalmente pasar al enojo, doble D trataba d controlarse y Ed había dejado de dar vueltas para correr por todos lados, hasta que la diviso un tracto podador

MUY BIEN TONTOS ES MOMENTO DE LA PALIZA!- dijo Kevin soltando el casco de su mano izquierda y empezando a tronarse los dedos.

OIGAAAN MIREN AHÍ ESTA ROLF! HOLA ROLF!- oyeron gritar a Ed y todos voltearon hacia donde estaba el más alto de los Ed's

-¡LO SIENTO SEÑORES; YA NO HAY DEVOLUCIONES!- grito Eddy aprovechando que todos miraban a Ed y arrojándole a Kevin una de las botellas abiertas de agua que estaban sobre la mesa, jalo a doble D para después volcar la mesa con el resto de agua y barriles mientras salir corriendo

Ambos llegaron al tracto podador y subieron en el apresuradamente

APURATEE SABIONDOO! ENCIENDELO!- grito Eddy y doble D como pudo la puso en marcha, por suerte el jardinero había dejado las llaves, el tracto podador avanzo justo a tiempo cuando los integrantes del equipo empezaban a correr en dirección de ellos- tenemos que recoger a Ed!- grito doble D

¡YO MANEJO!- dijo Eddy quitando de un empujón por la cara a doble D

No jales tan fuerte la palanca Eddy!- grito doble D que todavía tenía la mano en la palanca de velocidades y con el empujón se fue hacia atrás y también jalo la palanca para la máxima velocidad- EDDY!. Gritaba doble D mientras iba arrastrándolos pies sin caer del carrito

EDDY no sabía hacia dónde dirigir el volante, veía que todos los del equipo de futbol americano los estaban persiguiendo, así que para evitarlos tenía que sigzagear por todo el campo, haciendo múltiples caminos de tierra, frenaron por un segundo y Edd del empujón volvió a caer en el lugar del pasajero

AHÍ ESTA ED!- grito doble D, Ed estaba corriendo al final del campo para alcanzar a unas gallinas junto a un árbol mientras Rolf se encontraba alimentándolas, al ver el mas alto de los Edd's que sus compañeros venían con un enorme carrito que podría dañar a los preciosos animales solo se le ocurrió una cosa

EDDY NO!- grito Ed mientras Eddy esquivaba las gallinas para frenas y doble D pudiera jalar al más alto de los Edd's hacia el interior del tracto podador, cuando por fin pudieron hacer que se subiera ED junto con ellos iban en dirección hacia las pollitas nuevamente, los tres gritaron y ED para evitar que salieran lastimadas sus queridas aves rápidamente giro el volante

El tracto podador giro sin control muchas veces hasta que por fin siguió en camino recto, los tres respiraron tranquilos por un minuto antes de ver que su dirección los llevaba hacia Kevin que los esperaba listo para brincar al podador empapado con manchas verdes en el uniforme blanco y con cara de pocos amigos

Los tres gritaron nuevamente y Eddy en un acto de desesperación metió el freno que hizo que los tres cayeran de frente en el pasto del campo

PRONTO SUBAN!- dijo Eddy recobrándose y poniendo la reversa al ver que Kevin venia corriendo en dirección a ellos junto con Nathan y el resto del equipo de futbol, ED subió corriendo mientras brincaba desesperado, doble D subió pero el tracto podador no avanzaba en reversa-MALDITO CACHARRO- dijo Eddy moviendo todas las palancas

doble D volteo a ver las llantas y vio algo que impedía el avance, una piedra grande les impedía que las llantas pasarán, inmediatamente se bajó, la quito rápidamente y brinco al tracto podador cuando Kevin casi lo sujetaba del cuello de la bata blanca que Eddy le había dado.

El carrito y sus tripulantes en pánico, entraron por el vestidor de hombres rompiendo las puertas y la tubería de los baños de los hombres que hizo que se inundaran los mismos, mientras salían por la otra puerta llenos de ropa de los deportistas y alguno que otro suspensorio, rompieron las bancas y al momento de que se pudieron quitar la ropa de la cara vieron que iban en dirección hacia

KEVIN!- gritaron los tres

Doble D giro el volante en un momento de pánico cuando vio que Kevin casi alcanzaba una de las llantas para subirse, podía ver sus ojos verdes destellar furia jamás lo había visto tan molesto como en ese instante, sintió que el carrito dio un brinco y vio que el deportista caía al piso

DOBLE D!- grito Eddy, Edd volteo y para su horrorizada sorpresa dando un grito los tres chocaron con uno de los arboles al final del campo de futbol lo cual hizo que sus transportistas terminaran encima de las ramas, mientras que el resto de todos los presentes del campo de futbol se asustaban al ver lo sucedido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora los tres se dirigían a la dirección para recibir una "sanción" por parte del director, y con suerte no ser suspendidos o expulsados rogaba Doble D

-ED EDD y EDDY- dijo el director con tono serio- reportados por destrucción de propiedad de la escuela, envenenamiento hacia el equipo de futbol, destruir las reservas de limpieza de la escuela y dañar gravemente a uno de sus compañeros- termino de decir muy serio el director mientras que sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa

doble D se sintió muy mal al oír que Kevin estaba grave, después de todo él había quitado esa no tan pequeña piedra

-Que sanción debería imponerles que equipare a todo lo que han destruido, dijo el director levantándose de su silla- podría expulsarlos- al escuchar aquello los tres presentes se asustaron- podría decláralos suspendidos todo el resto del año escolar – esta vez solo doble D se asustó- o podría hacerlos reparar todo lo que destrozaron- dijo volviéndose a sentar en su silla- reparar los casilleros, arreglar el campo de futbol americano, cuidar y estar a los pendientes del señor kenarvand por un tiempo-

¡!Pfffffff!- dijo Eddy con fastidio- cuidar de ese idi… Kevin- se cruzó de brazos- prefiero reparar el drenaje de los vestidores de hombres y limpiar el desastre de las bancas.

HECHO!- dijo el director -Usted señor Spanky repara los vestidores de hombres, limpiarlos y arreglarlos- Eddy se asustó y brinco de su silla, simplemente para después torcer la boca y cruzar los brazos acomodándose nuevamente.

-El señor Horace- arreglara el campo de futbol, con el césped perfecto y con ayuda del conserje reparara el tracto podador- Ed comenzó a reírse de Eddy puesto que pensaba que su castigo parecía ser mejor- y no tendrá acceso a las gallinas del señor Hidalgo Troulens Yonick, ED paro de reír para poner cara triste y solo sentarse en su silla

Por último, señor EDDWARD MARION- dijo el director y se asustó el susodicho anticipándose a lo que el director le pediría - usted se hará cargo del señor Kenarvand, tomara notas por el en clase, lo asesorara con sus tareas, lo ayudara a estudiar, etc., hasta que se dictamine que está mejor por parte de la enfermera de la escuela- así que a partir de hoy cumplen su sanción.

Los tres EDDs salieron de la clase apesadumbrados, en definitiva eso les había salido caro, ahora no tendrían oportunidad de estar juntos por un largo tiempo después de clases, EDD pensaba en la posibilidad de que a él le hubiera tocado cualquiera de los otros castigos, los cuales resultaban antihigiénicos y poco convincentes para sus capacidades, así que después de meditarlo un poco KEVIN no sonaba tan mal, él era bueno en la escuela su cerebro destacaba de entre los demás y ayudaba en la enfermería eso no representaría un gran cambio en absoluto, además solo sería por un tiempo, no es que la herida de Kevin fuera tan grave… o al menos eso quería pensar mientras se dirigía en dirección a la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola hola mucho mucho tiempo después la continuación ajajaja sorry, he estado muy ocupada... Y,Y por hoy dejo un capitulo muy muy cortito pero la continuación creo que les gustara ;P en fin que lo disfruten y dulces sueños! _

* * *

Edd se dirigía hacia la enfermería, acaba de dejar a Eddy y Ed en camino hacia sus respectivos castigos aunque aún recordaba lo que Eddy acaba de decirle hacia un momento

-doble D más te vale poner en alto tu guardia, no sabemos de qué pueda ser capaz el idiota de Kevin y sus amigos, en especial ese tal Nathan- decía Eddy mientras lo jalaba para ponerlo a su altura – hagas lo que hagas, no le creas a ninguno de ellos, por más loco que parezca nunca confíes en ellos, ¡nunca de los nunca!- dijo Eddy soltando a doble D para separase de Edd tomar a Ed y dirigirse en camino a su destino de forma molesta y rígida, sin embargo al dar unos cuantos pasos se volteo a ver por última vez hacia doble D y le dijo lentamente entrecerrando los ojos- en especial nunca creas en Kevin-

Doble supuso que Eddy solo estaba exagerando, Kevin y Nathan no podrían ser tan malvados, no en esa situación al menos eso creía, aquella advertencia que le había dado Eddy de verdad lo había puesto nervioso, así que solo respiro profundo y dio vuelta en una de las esquinas que daba en dirección a la enfermería, sin embargo ahí se encontraba una gran concurrencia.

Eddy también le advirtió la posibilidad de que el equipo de futbol estuviera apoyando a su capitán.

Si las miradas mataran probablemente Doble D ya hubiera muerto por lo menos unas 10 veces, mientras atravesaba a los jugadores en dirección hacia su destino podía sentir el odio puro que se clavaba en lo profundo de su conciencia, si Kevin llegara a quedarse en cama un tiempo y se perdieran la temporada o peor aún el campeonato nacional no solo el equipo de futbol estaría molesto con ellos si no toda la escuela también, eso les traería grandes problemas a los tres Edd's así que prefirió ignorar las miradas y solo cruzar ese largo pasillo con las miradas de los deportistas siguiéndole.

Toco la puerta y abrió.

-Eddward que bueno que estés aquí corazón- dijo la enfermera quitándose el estetoscopio de los oídos y apartándolo del pecho de Kevin

El atleta vestía la playera del equipo, los pantalones pero sin las coderas ni la armadura de futbol, además se encontraba vendado de la cabeza y se podía ver una gran mancha de sangre que cubría el lado izquierdo de su sien… nunca había visto al atleta así… doble D se sintió realmente mal por verlo en ese estado, si Kevin de verdad se encontrara en un estado de gravedad habría sido todo culpa de los Edd's y tendría que vivir con eso el resto de su vida

Nathan estaba sentado en un banco al lado de la cama sin decir nada y solo viendo su amigo preocupado mientras nazz estaba cubriéndose la boca con las manos, soltando pequeños sollozos intentando no llorar, el ambiente de verdad logro asustar a Edd, parecía como si Kevin realmente hubiera…muerto

-Su presión parece normal y su pulso es estable, más allá del golpe en la cabeza no parece tener nada de gravedad- decía la enfermera mientras acomodaba las manos de Kevin a un costado de la cama- el golpe afortunadamente no fue tan grave como pensé que había sido – dijo mientras le revisaba las vendas de la cabeza, EDD pudo ver que la gran mancha no solo se detenía en la cabeza de Kevin si no que se extendía hacia la almohada y eso lo asusto aún más- solo tendré que cambiarle las vendas y podrá quedarse descansando hasta que despierte, ¡Eddward! cariño iré a traer más vendas de la bodega, el director me ha informado de tu situación así que te quedaras a cargo de Kevin mientras regreso- decía la enfermera sonriendo tranquilamente, aunque doble D se preguntaba cómo era que podría sonreír naturalmente cuando alguien en el estado de Kevin solo está ahí sin reaccionar con esa gran mancha de sangre en su cabeza-ustedes dos pueden retirarse- dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a Nazz y Nathan- Eddward se quedara a cargo de su amigo Kevin y él lo cuidara muy bien- ambos chicos se volvieron haca Edd al mismo tiempo, la chica solo con preocupación y Nathan con recelo

-lo cuidaras bien verdad Edd- dijo Nazz un poco más tranquila

-te aseguro Nazz, que me ocupare de lo que Kevin necesite estará bajo una estricta vigilancia- dijo Edd sonriendo nervioso y preocupado también

-yo preferiría quedarme si no te importa- interrumpiendo Nathan mientras miraba seriamente a Edd

Edd se asustó un poco, el amigo de Kevin tenía una gran influencia en el cuerpo estudiantil y no por que tuviera un excelente desempeño escolar, si no por ser el mejor amigo del capitán del equipo y por sus rápidas conquistas

-si-s i está bien- dijo doble d

- Muy bien Eddward no tardare, además les diré a los del equipo de futbol que se retiren a clases, el que todos estén aquí me hace sentir como si estuviera en un funeral- dijo la enfermera para salir con Nazz y cerrar la puerta tras de si

El reloj avanzo y aunque doble d se fijó dos veces cuando sintió que había pasado un largo tiempo, las manecillas marcaban que acaba de pasar solo un par de minutos, realmente parecía que algo había muerto ahí, y definitivamente no era Kevin

El silencio se hizo notar, Nathan solo estaba sentado viendo a su amigo preocupado y Ed estaba sentado en uno de los bancos pegado a la pared sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, sabía qué hacer si el paciente empezaba a moverse o presentar síntomas poco comunes, pero no sabía cómo poder interactuar con las dos personas ahí presentes … Nathan… pensó y su mirada se posó en el chico de cabello turquesa para Edd él era como una persona que no imaginaba que podría existir realmente, amigo de Kevin o mejor dicho el mejor amigo… parecía tener el mismo carácter que el en ciertas ocasiones y aunque a él no lo habían conocido en el cul de sac, Kevin y él se llevaron bastante bien desde que entraron a la preparatoria

Ahora que lo miraba de verdad Kevin debía ser una persona muy importante para Nathan, tanto como para perder clases y quedarse a su lado, su mente empezó a divagar y doble D se preguntó si Eddy o Ed harían lo mismo por él, preocuparse de esa manera si alguno de los tres estuviera en cama durante mucho tiempo, recordó la golpiza que el hermano de Eddy les dio a él y al más pequeño de los Edd's pero la forma en que todos reaccionaron ante esa situación y cómo fue que sobrevivieron, los había unido mucho más, sonrió dulcemente serrando sus ojos mientras trataba de no reír recordando buenos momentos que habían tenido durante ese viaje.

- Te da risa?- dijo Nathan interrumpiendo a doble D de su sueño y asustándolo

- Eh.. no!- dijo Edd mientras veía como Nathan entrecerraba los ojos no creyendo lo que decía Edd – . de verdad!- dijo para evitarse problemas con el amigo de Kevin

- Bien porque ustedes fueron los causantes después de todo- Nathan regreso a ver el estado de su amigo y doble D no pudo sino solo sentirse peor por lo sucedido- la culpa es la mejor arma doble D- se dijo a si mismo mientras sentía que su conciencia lo carcomía

Kevin empezó a hacer ruidos y ambos se levantaron rápidamente para acercarse a verlo

- Estará bien?- Nathan de verdad sonaba preocupado

- Eso creo- dijo Edd y con cuidado puso una mano en la frente de Kevin tratando de no aplicar presión en herida del chico, para después tomar una de sus manos y colocarla en su frente para poder comparar temperaturas, Kevin reacciono abriendo los ojos completamente

- Los dos presentes se sorprendieron mientras Edd quitaba la mano de su frente reaccionando rápidamente

- Estas bien Kevin, sabes quién soy?- pregunto Nathan señalándose a sí mismo aun sorprendido

- NAT- dijo Kevin de forma normal mirando a Nathan sin levantarse

- Y..y sabes quién soy yo por casualidad? – dijo doble D señalándose a sí mismo y sonriendo gentilmente

- Tu eres- dijo Kevin mientras su mirada se endurecía al momento de posarse sobre Edd, sin embargo no respondió

Doble D pensó que quizás Kevin tendría algo de amnesia puesto que no había podido decir quién era el ni siquiera lo había insultado, eso sí era completamente anormal en él, fue por un estetoscopio y lo puso sobre el pecho de Kevin, pero no había nada raro y se disponía a tomarle la temperatura con la mano en la frente nuevamente, pero sin previo aviso Kevin se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama sorprendiendo a los dos presentes y haciendo a un lado la mano de Edd con rapidez, lo tomo por el rostro y lo atrajo hasta que sorprendiendo a todos y más al mismísimo Edd le planto un beso que no permitió que Edd y sus reflejos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo, aunque afortunadamente cuando los reflejos de Edd pudieron crear las conexiones necesarias en su cerebro se apartó inmediatamente del deportista completamente sonrojado y sorprendido sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Edd… eres Edd- dijo Kevin mirándolo decididamente

Nathan tenía la boca abierta, Kevin acaba de besar a otro chico y no a cualquier chico, !si no a uno de los Edds! aunque estaba sentado ahí tranquilo mirando a doble D de forma decidida y doble D estaba aturdido y sonrojado sin saber si lo que acaba de pasar realmente había pasado y tratando de encontrar una afirmación en los ojos de asombro con que miraba a kevin…

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS! :3 extraño oir sus dulces voces :) muchas gracias a los que me escribieron y a los que dicen que les gustan mis escritos les agradezco infinitamente :3 aunque no entiendo por que les gustan jajaja! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola hola nuevamente! trayendo la continuación del capitulo , la verdad todo el fic era pensado para ser un oneshot! pero se fue alargando y termino no siendo one shot... en fin espero que les guste yyyyyy que me dejen algunos adorables reviews! :3_

_RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS_  
_MeroNiakeehl: no puedo decirte que tiene Kevin amiguis XD tendrás que descubrirlo con el fic y como ya lo continué me daras un regalo? +o+_  
_HappyAudrey123: nooop! no quiero matarlos! XD solo quiero hacerlos sentirse angustiados y jugar con sus retorcidas y sucias mentes ;P, lo que piensa kevin es "mi querer Edd" XD, saludos!_

_ : 1.-gracias por dejar un review en todas mis historias! :3 jajaj y 2.- siii supongo que ahora con mas capítulos Edd ya no esta tan seguro sobre si se llevo la mejor parte XD _

* * *

.

.

.

Que por el cerebro de Einstein acaba de pasar?! - fue lo que doble D se preguntó a si mismo cuando hacía unos segundos Kevin acaba de plantarle un tipo de contacto que por lo que aprecia ser, podría designársele el nombre de beso… pero eso no podía ser cierto? Kevin jamás podría hacer algo así, ¡no!, Kevin jamás haría algo así, doble D movió sus ojos rápidamente en dirección hacia Nathan observando también la sorpresa y la incomprensión en su rostro

-AH! Ya estas despierto!- interrumpió la enfermera, Nathan y doble D brincaron mientras vieron que la enfermera entraba, así que el chico de cabello turquesa solo se recompuso en un momento y doble D regreso a su banco en una de las esquinas completamente sorprendido, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y evitando mirar por cualquier cosa a la persona que estaba en la camilla de la enfermería, aunque podía sentir que Kevin lo seguía mirando con intensidad

-Veo que te sientes mucho mejor- dijo la enfermera poniendo las cosas en la camilla y dirigiendo su mano hacia la frente de Kevin, el cual solo la tomo y dijo con tranquilidad- me siento mejor enfermera, creo que ya debería regresar a clases- dijo el pelirrojo empezando a levantarse de la camilla

Espera que tengo que cambiarte los vendajes de la cabeza- dijo al enfermera tratando de detener a Kevin sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que no se levantara y empezó a quitarle las vendas manchadas de sangre- cielos!, estas seguro de que te sientes mejor?!, incluso manchaste la almohada de sangre, esperemos que no te haya afectado de más el golpe, cualquier cosa tienes que venir inmediatamente a que te revise-decía la enfermera mientras todos los demás presentes solo la ignoraba y estaban concentrados en otra cosa, Edd pensaba en cómo evitar voltear a ver a Kevin cuya mirada lo estaba desnudando por dentro.

La campana resonó por el pasillo y en la enfermería para el cambio de clase y Doble D suspiro aliviado

-Bueno enfermera será mejor que me retire, no quisiera llegar tarde a clases- dijo levantándose cautelosamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras ignoraba a Kevin completamente- err… bueno con su permiso caballeros-dijo bajando un poco más el gorro para tapar su vista y salió sin esperar que la enfermera pudiera siquiera responder, realmente estaba atónito, ante lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás

-que había sido aquella reacción?, Kevin le había dado un beso?... por definición de la acción, eso es lo que había sido pero eso no podría llamarse así!… un beso era cuando alguien que te quería te daba un gesto mágico, gentil y suave en los labios, aquel contacto había sido abrupto, fugaz y ¡sin mutuo consentimiento!, la imagen mental de la escena regreso a su cabeza mientras el sonrojo volvía a aparecer Edd tuvo que detenerse para tratar de borrar la imagen de su cabeza

El sonido de los alumnos en el pasillo lo tranquilizo así que solo sacudió su cabeza para no seguir pensando en aquel … contacto, y con esa disposición entro en el salón de clases para seguir su rutina diaria en la escuela.

-si! Bien! Matemáticas! eso evitara que todo me haga sentir confundido- se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba en el salón y se disponía a tomar notas.

Eddy y Ed aun no regresaban y parecía que tardarían mucho en regresar, ese sería un largo día por lo visto… como podría contarle a Eddy y Ed lo que acaba de pasar en la enfermería, recordó lo que Eddy había dicho en la mañana

"No confíes en ellos Doble D, en especial en KEVIN"

Edd abrió los ojos sorprendido… si quizás! Eso podría ser! Quizás todo podría haber sido una confusión!, un pequeño juego! Querían tomar revancha por lo que paso en el campo si! Esa podría ser la explicación perfecta para lo que paso en la enfermería!, lo mejor sería no mencionar nada de ese incidente al resto de los Edd's así no habría repercusiones y el penoso incidente se olvidaría, Edd empezó a carcajearse mentalmente aquello encajaba perfectamente bien, ahora solo tendría que evitar a Kevin debido a la humillación o mejor aún felicitarlo por lograr engañarlo tan eficazmente- si! Eso hare!- aquella broma de verdad había sido perfecta, había sacado de sus casillas a Edd con aquel contacto que realizo el pelirrojo… aquel contacto… que había hecho… que ambos labios… se unieran, recordó la escena

Labios

Kevin

Kevin

Labios

Kevin

Beso

Labios

BESO

Kevin

BESO

kevin

BESO

BESO

BEESOO

Su lápiz cayó y Doble D se quedó paralizado mientras se volvía a sonrojar fuertemente

-BESO?... era cierto!...eso había sido realmente un beso!... pero no!.. Eso había sido una broma! No había sido real… no podría contarse como un beso simplemente porque todo aquello había sido planeado!...

EDDWARD te encuentras bien?- pregunto el profesor al ver que su lápiz había caído y que no lo había recogido para quedarse pensando con un extraño color rojo en la cara

Doble D reacciono inmediatamente- sii!- Dijo y volvió a sacudir la cabeza para tratar de concentrarse nuevamente mientras levantaba su lápiz, al estirarse a recogerlo una mano fue más rápida que él y lo levanto para dárselo, Doble D tomo el lapicero y volteo instintivamente a ver quién era, sus ojos se toparon con unos verdes que lo miraban decididamente y que estaban muy cerca de los suyos. El color rojo volvió a su rostro y sintió que salía vapor de la camisa de su cuello, de repente tenía mucho pero mucho calor – .ah… gracias- dijo y vio que Kevin se acercaba más y más… y más

AH SEÑOR KENARVAD ya regreso de la enfermería, me alegra que este bien, ahora tome asiento por favor – dijo el profesor de matemáticas aunque Kevin no se levantaba, doble D se preocupó pensando que Kevin estaría llevando la broma demasiado lejos y estaba por esquivar la escena que parecía repetirse en la enfermería cuando otra mano jalo a Kevin de la gorra que traía su sudadera y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el fondo del salón

Doble D pudo ver que Nathan tenía cara de exasperación al notar el nuevo comportamiento de Kevin – no confíes en ellos Doble D- se repetía una y otra vez Edd tratando de no tomarle importancia a la broma

La clase parecía transcurrir normalmente pero para doble D fue realmente un momento incomodo, cada vez que tenía que leer, responder una pregunta o pasar al pizarrón, podía sentir la extraña mirada de Kevin sobre el… y por la intensidad con la que venía, no era precisamente una mirada inocente, sea lo que eso fuere… porque doble D no quería pensar que era lo que Kevin debía pensar para no ser inocente…

Así que cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la clase Doble D tomo la decisión de olvidar la idea de felicitar a Kevin por su bien jugada broma y solo salir corriendo de ahí, tan rápido como sonó la campana guardo sus cosas y empezó a caminar decididamente hacia la puerta de salida

-Eddward?- dijo el profesor y el susodicho tuvo que detenerse cuando estaba a un pie de salir del aula volteo su cabeza lentamente esperando que el profesor solo le preguntara por la hora o alguna otra cosa superficial – profesor?- dijo Edd,

-Podrías por favor llevar estos reportes a la sala de maestros?, solo faltarían el del señor Kenarvard y Nathaniel- dijo el profesor, Doble D no podía creer su mala suerte y con movimientos rígidos regreso al escritorio para recoger los reportes mientras veía al profesor retirarse- y. tti. .. ..sus.. ?- dijo no queriendo voltear a ver a Kevin y Nathan, si la broma de aquel b. no hubiera sido suficiente no sabría que esperar de las personas ahí presentes.

Kevin se disponía avanzar hacia doble D con su reporte en la mano

-¡yo lo entregare por ti gracias!- dijo Nathan con total encanto hacia Kevin y quitándole el reporte de la mano fue directo hasta Edd para entregarle los dos reportes, doble D suspiro aliviado por un momento y sonrió ampliamente agradeciéndole a Nathan que se alejaba sin tomarle importancia al asunto, solo un minuto después se asustó cuando vio que Kevin bajo el brazo donde había tenido hacia unos momentos el reporte y miro intensamente a Nathan durante unos segundos para después tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un cabezazo que lo dejo fuera de combate en un parpadear de ojos, y con humo que salía de su frente debido al golpe

-Aquella broma de verdad estaba llegando muy lejos!- pensó Edd asustado y con miedo solo dijo- ah.a. bueno ya está todo bien verdad?- rio nerviosamente- yo me retiro caballeros, jeje- y empezó a caminar para salir del salón, mientras Kevin aun sostenía la cabeza de Nathan entre sus manos, rápidamente se movió hacia la puerta de la entrada pero fue sujetado sin poder dar un paso fuera del aula, sintiendo como lo levantaban de la playera volteo lentamente su cabeza y miro a Kevin que lo detenía con una mano sin perder de vista su rostro… aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban con intensidad pura de nuevo-

EDD- dijo Kevin con un tono serio

Esa mirada y ese tono de voz le daban bastante miedo incluso para ser una broma, EDD sintió que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer, se sentía realmente frustrado y nervioso…. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que sea que Kevin quisiera hacerle

Kevin lo soltó de repente y Edd miro hacia el suelo para encontrar a Nathan que tomaba del tobillo a Kevin el cual le sonrió de forma triunfante mientras Edd solo podía ver ese enorme chipote que salió en su frente – corre tonto- dijo Nathan y doble D sorprendiéndose despego su vista de aquel enorme chipote y salió corriendo, tirando los reportes de todos los alumnos

Apenas podía respirar cuando llego a los baños – aquello debía ser un engaño… Kevin jamás le haría algo así a su mejor amigo!- Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez- aquello debía ser prte del engaño!- se dijo mientras entraba en uno de los cubículos que estaban al fondo, estaba agitado y sentirá que sus pulmones ardían, dentro del baño solo se oia el sonido que hacia Edd al respirar y exhalar

La puerta del baño de hombre rechino al abrirse

-Edd- dijo una voz que el mencionado conocía

Doble D tuvo que cubrirse la boca y la nariz con ambas manos para evitar hacer ruidos e inmediatamente subió los pies para que no se vieran por debajo de la del retrete

-sé que estas aquí- dijo Kevin y Edd no hizo más que abrir los ojos y tratar de no moverse para no poder hacer algo que le diera indicios al pelirrojo de que lo que había dicho era cierto.

El silencio se hizo notar y Edd podía ver con total horror como la sombra que estaba pasando por su cubilo se detenía un momento...

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir y oyó que otros chicos entraron hablando algo sobre el partido del equipo de futbol y como los Edds lo habían arruinado… los chicos salieron y oyo la puerta abrirse de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente

-Aun estará ahí?- pensaba Edd sin querer moverse todavía así que se quedó en esa misma posición por unos 5 minutos – Cielo santo! Si no salgo de aquí llegare tarde a la siguiente clase!- se dijo a si mismo así que tomo la decisión de salir de ahí bajando uno a uno los pies del retrete

CLASH!

Edd se asustó e inmediatamente volvió a subir su pie al retrete… había sido eso el sonido de una de las puertas del cubículo abriéndose violentamente?

CLASHH!

-Oh no!- se dijo a sí mismo- está abriendo las puertas del cubículo una por una!- pensó Edd sin poder moverse ahora paralizado por el miedo

CLASHHH!

-cielos no! Ahora qué hago?!- grito mentalmente y se cubrió más fuertemente la boca para evitar gritar!

- te encontré- dijo aquella voz para inmediatamente

CLASHHHH!

La puerta no se abrió sin embargo a los dos segundos cayó al piso, mientras los herrajes y la puerta se volvían polvo

Edd creyó ver esa etiqueta en su cabeza diciendo alumno perfecto en cualquier actividad física mientras veía como Kevin bajaba la pierna con la que había derribado la puerta y sin mostrar ningún tipo de esfuerzo puesto que traía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón…

-Pero eso no lo explica!- Grito Edd quitándose las manos del rostro cuando visualizo aquella etiqueta

Una sombra salió detrás de Kevin y esquivándolo se interpuso entre Edd y el pelirrojo

- Ya es suficiente kevin!- dijo Nathan con un enorme parche en la frente – si esto es algún tipo de broma, ya es suficiente amigo!-

Kevin sin embargo no respondió y solo miro desafiante a Nathan

- Tendremos problemas si nos atrapan aquí con todo el desastre que has hecho!- dijo Nathan

- YA ES SUFICIENTE DE LA BROMA, LOS DOS!- dijo Edd asustado que no podía moverse mucho y se había levantado con los pies sobre el retrete- SI LO QUE QUERIAN ERA ASUSTARME YA LO CONSIGUIERON!- dijo nuevamente

Lo ves- dijo Nathan dirigiéndose a su amigo- hasta Edd no comprende por qué has actuado así- mientras decía le ofrecía una mano a Edd para que bajara del retrete

Kevin frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia los dos chicos

Ambos chicos se asustaron y Nathan sabiendo bien lo que haría su amigo tomo a Edd por la cintura y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo más alto hasta que Edd alcanzo el final del panel que dividía los cubículos, Kevin se acercó más y Nathan en un acto desesperado lo empujó de los pies para ayudarlo a cruzar hacia el otro cubículo

Edd cayó bruscamente de cara en el piso y llevo su mano hacia el golpe que tenía en su mejilla

-¡NO!, ¡ESPERA!… EN LA CARA OTRA VEZ NOOOO!- Edd se asustó al oír los gritos de Nathan y sin dudarlo salió corriendo de ahí otra vez oyendo un tremendo golpe que salía del cubilo donde momentos antes habían estado los tres chicos.

Así que corriendo lo más que pudo y con lágrimas en sus ojos empezaba a temer que lo que Kevin estaba haciendo realmente no fuera una broma

El patrón se repitió a lo largo del día y fue por eso que doble D tuvo que aprovechar de toda su habilidad para esconderse cuando cambiaran de clases, se escondió en uno los casilleros, en la cocina de la escuela, los laboratorios escolares, en la biblioteca e incluso en uno de los cubículos de un profesor pero no importara lo que pasara Kevin siempre terminaba dando con él y tratando de atraparlo, contando los daños que había hecho creía que lo expulsarían por causar tanto problema, destrozo las puertas en el baño de hombres con solo una patada, mientras que en un salón de clases tiro todas las bancas tan solo con su caminar, y ni hablar de lo que paso en la biblioteca o en la cocina de la escuela… oh no definitivamente doble D no podría volver por ahí en un tiempo… finalmente antes de que Kevin pudiera encontrarlo en uno de los pasillo de la escuela cuya puerta la final estaba cerrada, Nathan apareció en su rescate llevándolo a la azotea del edificio

Ambos respiraban agitadamente de lo rápido que Kevin era

-Rayos!…no… creí… que… Kevin… tuviera… tanta... agilidad- decía Nathan respirando rápido y cayendo en el piso cansado y con dos parches en su frente

Doble D corrió hacia uno de los ductos de aire y se metió en el solo sacando un poco la cabeza con algo de miedo- que es lo que ha pasado hoy?- pregunto asustado tratando de no levantar tanto la voz – La broma ya debería haberse acabado!- decía Edd completamente asustado y con enormes lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos

- Nathan tardó en responder mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba- no es ni…guna broma! tu… eres el… listillo!... deberías saber… que le… pasa… empiezo a creer… que Kevin … realmente tiene un interés- dijo serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo para detenerse y finalmente decir- por estar contigo

Doble D dentro de la caja se asustó- que?- dijo completamente atónito

Ese golpe!... ese golpe que sufrió! Debió haber soltado algo dentro de sí mismo!- dijo Nathan tratando de encontrar sentido al comportamiento de su amigo-tu viste lo que hizo en la enfermería- se levantó y se acercó a doble D- viste como rompió la puerta del baño de hombres y sin mencionar…!esto!- dijo señalándose la frente con mucho dolor- mi precioso rostro!... Marcado!- dijo sollozando

Edd sin embargo no parecía prestarle atención, estaba demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos-Seria cierto?... aquel golpe efectivamente podría haber hecho algún tipo de reajuste en el comportamiento que Kevin demostraba hacia el?... sin embargo para que eso pasara es porque… efectivamente Kevin tendría que sentir algo… por él…

Su cabeza se quedó estática tratando de procesar aquella frase- sentir algo por mí?- q. significaba eso!, quería decir que Kevin quería a doble D, pero Kevin… era Kevin!... nada del mundo podía decir que debía existir ni la más mínima posibilidad de que ambos debían estar juntos, ni siquiera podría o debería de ser una posibilidad además no sabría cuándo o como…

-ey!.EY!- me estas escuchando?!- dijo Nathan levantando la voz y despertando a Edd de su ensoñación- lo mejor será que te saltes el resto de las clases dijo Nathan recomponiéndose un poco y reacomodándose el cabello turquesa mirando con preocupación hacia la puerta que daba a la azotea - si Kevin te viera no sabremos bien como podría rea!..

YO NO PUEDO SALTARME CLASES!- dijo jalando a Nathan por el cuello hasta quedar cerca de su rostro- Nathan se sonrojo leventemente por ver a Edd actuar de una forma tan decidida y sin importarle si debía jugarse la vida en esos cambios de clase… era algo muy valiente… inmediatamente agito su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del sonrojo- mi record de asistencia es intachable… tiene que haber otra manera- dijo Doble D un poco más triste y preocupado sin soltar el cuello de Nathan, el cual se sintió nervioso por un momento, después al ver la cara de preocupación de Edd dijo- bueno si necesitaras ayuda yo podria … si..empre y cuando no afectara a Kevin… claro!- para después quitar con elegancia la mano de Edd dedo por dedo de su cuello y sintiendo aun el ligero nerviosismo por aquel contacto…aquella situación ahora también estaba afectándole a él, de verdad el listillo no era como parecía ser- que hay de tus amigos?- dijo reacomodándose el cuello de la camisa – Ellos no podrían ayudarte?- pregunto una vez más al no obtener una respuesta de Edd

-no puedo contarles - dijo doble D y se ocultó más en el ducto de aire, Nathan se sorprendió- no quiero que se preocupen por mí, ya hacen bastante- dijo seriamente Edd y Nathan trato de comprender lo que acaba de escuchar

Nunca había tenido tiempo para tratar de conocer a alguno de los Edd, más específicamente nunca había querido, para él los tres eran completos idiotas cuya fama los precedía, pero parecían inseparables, casi como hermanos de sangre y con la situación actual… era obvio que Kevin realmente sentía algo por el listillo… quizás los había juzgado duramente…aunque claro quizás el resto de los Edd no podían ser tan parecidos a doble D… Nathan se preguntó cómo era que ahora terminaba por ayudar a uno del trio de idiotas, que resultaban no ser tan idiotas y como era que más específicamente terminaba ayudando el listillo…que además había lastimado a su amigo…a su hermano…

-Profesor ha visto a Edd?- se oyó una voz y los dos presentes en la azotea dieron un brinco del susto por saber quién se acercaba

-Ya sabe que estas aquí!- dijo Nathan tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras miraba en dirección hacia la puerta que en un momento Kevin no tardaría en derribar- creo que lo mejor será que esca!- pero al voltear a ver en dirección a doble D dentro del ducto de aire, el ya no estaba- Nathan se sorprendió al principio y después simplemente sonrió de forma satisfecha, el listillo no había dudado en salir corriendo.

Una puerta salió volando frente a sus ojos y Kevin apareció caminando tranquilamente y buscando con la mirada- EDD- dijo en dirección a Nathan y su mirada se volvió a poner fría

Nathan sintió un escalofrió de terror que le recorrió la espalda y señalando con el dedo índice hacia uno de los conductos de aire mientras sonreía cuidadosamente

Kevin entro por el ducto de aire

La brisa de primavera soplo y Nathan se refresco ante este gesto de la naturaleza, estaba cansado de correr y le dolía la cabeza debido a los golpes de Kevin así que pensó que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas solo siguieran su curso, muy probablemente tarde o temprano todo se arreglaría, además si su amigo o Edd realmente necesitaran de su ayuda la pedirían y él no la negaría

Se dejó caer en el piso tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato- ahora entiendo por qué quiere estar con él- murmuro para después quedarse dormido

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

_PRONTO LA ULTIMA PARTE! :3 estén atentos! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_FINALMENTE! LA ULTIMA PARTE! antes de comenzar a leerlo... quiero que sepan que este fic no estaba pensado para tener una continuación y ni siquiera tengo en mente escribirla ... me encantaría leer como es que a partir de este fic otras personas escriben una historia difernte XD aunque claro todo depende de si termina bien o no jejeje... en fin espero que les guste y como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui ;P los amo a todos ojala dejen reviews +w+!_

_RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS_

_HappyAudrey123: Sip el final! jejej no me maten por que termina tan pronto! XD ojala te guste :3LPMary: pues apuesto a que esto no te lo esperabas dentro de lo que esperabas XD y sip curiosamente Nat se volvio el mejor aliado de DD!, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! espero te guste :3MeroNiakeehl: yep! la ultima parte! :3 XD quizas si soy cruel y me gusta ser masoquista con sus mentes!, me encataria escribir mas pero por el momento no creooo jaja no estaba en mis planes volver a escribir otro fic de kevedd jajaja pero asi son las cosas asi que quizas haya sorpresas despues ;P mcuhas gracias por el regalo amiguis! jejeje me encanta! muchos abrazos! y besos! espero que te guste!_

* * *

.

.

.

Doble D corría lo más rápido que podía por entre los pasillo y salones de clases vacíos, la campana ya había sonado para la última clase del día, definitivamente llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase… se dijo a si mismo, después de lo que había pasado a la hora del almuerzo con Nathan tuvo suerte de que Kevin fuera demasiado grande para poder pasar por uno de los ducto de aire, así que tuvo que salir de ahí tan rápido como pudo o de lo contrario Kevin lo habría al cansado a sujetar.

Finalmente llego a una de las bodegas donde guardaban los balones y se escondió entre una de las canastas, esperando y deseando que Kevin no fuera a encontrarlo… en todo ese día no había tenido tiempo para meditar en la situación en la que estaba, solo sabía que en la mañana Kevin le había dado un… tipo de contacto buco facial denominado como beso…que había logrado desordenar todo su mundo…después de eso solo sabía que tenía que esconderse porque Kevin querría hacerle algo… todo porque según palabras de Nathan quizás Kevin podría tener un interés en estar con el

Aquellas declaraciones solo lo hicieron ponerse muy rojo y recordar aquel momento en la enfermería no ayudo mucho a tranquilizarse… un interés por el… había tantas interpretaciones para aquella frase

La habitación estaba oscura y el único ruido que había eran los pensamientos del chico de gorro negro que se escondía entre las canastas de balones

"Kevin y el?"

Parecía que su mente se volvía pura estática cuando pensaba en esa idea-NO!- dijo en voz alta agitando su cabeza- Eso era imposible!, Kevin el mariscal de campo… KEVIN?!, el atleta- Kevin?!, el que siempre les decía idiotas? o el que siempre le decía tonto?, el Kevin que siempre lo había tratado despectivamente?!-

- definitivamente y por simple deducción eso debía ser una equivocación- Kevin no tendría interés en el… nunca!.. No existía una explicación lógica, ni un porque… ni un como… además ambos eran chicos… así que nooo!. Eso era completamente una falacia

Sin embargo existía de por medio aquella reacción en la enfermería, quizás había sido un beso pero definitivamente no lo sintió como uno! Eso lo sabía muy bien, no lo había sentido como uno pues porque simplemente no quería que fuera uno!, pero era cierto que esa reacción no se la esperaba del atleta y nunca habría pensado que fuera capaz de algo así, para el ese Kevin que lo perseguía era completamente diferente al que conocía

- Si eso fue un beso y fue real, eso significaba que lo que dijo Nathan también?- se preguntó a si mismo

Aquella hipótesis hizo que instintivamente llevara una de sus manos hacia sus labios recordando la escena de la enfermería, estaba asustado y nervioso –un interés…por mí- de verdad aquella frase podía significar muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es que podia significar que…

CLASHH!

Doble D pego un brinco nuevamente al saber que parece que lo habían encontrado...

CLASSHHH!

Un pie se asomó por la puerta, y doble D mostro su cara de terror como en aquella escena de la famosa película el resplandor al ver a Kevin romper la puerta para poder entrar a la bodega donde él se encontraba…

-POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO EDD- dijo Kevin viéndolo seriamente

Doble D vio que la mirada de Kevin realmente destellaba intensidad pura y sintiendo el pánico en su cuerpo se pegó a la pared y cayo de sentón…. esta vez no tendría oportunidad de escapar así solo sonrió cautelosamente aunque sus ojos mostraban un miedo atroz

-por qué huyes de mí?- dijo Kevin sorprendiendo a Edd y acercándose hasta llegar a él se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para poder sentarse y quedar a la altura de Doble D

-p. ..por qué me has estado persiguiendo todo el día! Con esta tonta broma- dijo tratando de no balbucear – y. . Por lo que hiciste en la enfermería- dijo bajando la vista y la voz debido al sonrojo que sentía ahora.

- no deberías alejarte de mí!, si vuelves a irte así no tendré otra opción más que encerrarte- Los ojos de Kevin solo resplandecían con la luz que entraba de la puerta que se encontraba completamente destrozada

Doble D brinco nuevamente tratando de retroceder cuando sintió como el atleta se acomodaba entre sus piernas y se iba acercando lentamente hacia su rostro, el rostro de Edd se tornó completamente rojo así que abriendo su boca sorprendido ante tal reacción grito - e.e. mi propio asunto! Si quiero irme… además que sucede contigo?!… todo el día has querido atraparme.!... por que?!, ya entendí que todo fue una broma en venganza por lo de tu cabeza! Pero ya fue suficiente humillación!- Edd tenía los ojos cerrados mientras empujaba a Kevin por los hombros con sus propias manos

No es una broma… de verdad me gustas- dijo Kevin sin dudarlo mientras tomaba a doble D de las muñecas

Edd abrió los ojos como platos,- ahhhh gustar?- no! Nonononon no quiero oír eso de ti! Nathan que es lo que le dijiste a kevin?!- grito doble D

Sintió como Kevin apretaba los puños de sus muñecas- porque hablas de Nat en un momento como este?

Kevin que ya estaba cerca de Edd se apretó contra el todavía más levantándolo un poco y haciendo que con el abrazo las piernas de Doble D quedaran encima de las de Kevin

Ya estamos juntos, así que no deberías hablar de nadie más- dijo Kevin junto al oído de Edd mientras sujetaba su cabeza y el susodicho sintió que salía humo de sus orejas sin poder moverse

Doble d trato de zafarse del abrazo, pero falló estrepitosamente al recordar que quien lo abrazaba con tal fuerza era el capitán del equipo de la escuela así que simplemente dejo de moverse, el abrazo duro pocos minutos que parecieron interminables para el chico que estaba siendo abrazado

-Ahora que estamos juntos… no pienso dejarte ir-dijo Kevin sin ningún ápice de altanería o enojo… o ironía… o rabia… o burla, de verdad Kevin había dicho aquello de una forma tan natural que hizo que doble D abriera los ojos por encima del hombro del atleta sorprendido y sonrojado- No quiero volver a tener que perseguirte y no poder alcanzarte-

Edd no podía pensar nada, sentía la intensidad de su propio cuerpo el cual estaba ardiendo debido a la situación y también podía sentirá el calor que Expedia el cuerpo de Kevin quien lo abrazaba como si el chico pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento

- quien?

-quien es esta persona?- se preguntó a si mismo mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo, que aun llevaba la venda encima y no portaba su característica gorra roja.

- Acaso esta persona es Kevin?- sintió que el pelirrojo lo tomaba de la nuca para acercarse lo más posible al mismo tiempo que el atleta baja su rostro para quedar a la altura de su oreja

-Incluso si no me lo prometes, no dejare que te vuelvas a escapar- dijo Kevin tranquilamente y doble D solo se sintió más nervioso

- El Kevin que yo conocía era totalmente opuesto a este

La imagen de Kevin persiguiéndolos a él y sus amigos para darles una paliza regreso a su mente

Grosero

Maleducado

Brabucón

Indulgente

Arrogante

Así era como Edd conocía a Kevin…pero resultaba que la persona que lo estaba abrazando… también era Kevin… ambas imágenes se plantaron en su mente en aquel momento el Kevin Arrogante y el Kevin que lo abrazaba en ese momento, ambas eran tan distantes y sin embargo eran parte de la misma persona

.de verdad. Será este el Kevin real?- pensó tratando de entender lo que pasaba y sintiendo como Kevin colocaba su rostro en el hombro de doble D

Por primera vez se dio cuenta que el Kevin que lo abrazaba ahí mismo, era una persona que simplemente había pasado desapercibida para él, aun cuando el atleta sintiera todo lo contrario por Edd, eso solo lo hizo sentirse culpable

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo en silencio y el chico de gorro negro ahora podía oír la respiración de Kevin que empezaba a acompasarse

-De algún modo- pensaba doble D mientras Kevin seguía aparentándolo más fuerte repitiendo EDD una y otra vez- me recuerda a Jim, alguien con muchas espinas por fuera, que solo quiere un poco de atención y tiene miedo a lastimar a otros cuando está muy cerca de ellos- la voz de Kevin era una súplica cada vez que repetía su nombre

- acaso… estos sentimientos los guardo durante mucho tiempo?- se preguntó a si mismo doble D al ver que Kevin de verdad parecía desconsolado.

-No me había dado cuenta- se dijo a si mismo mientras lenta e instintivamente le devolvía el abrazo a Kevin queriendo reconfortarlo aunque aún seguía preocupado, pero aquella etapa de Kevin comenzaba a parecerle interesante

- supongo que al razón por la que Kevin lo oculta, debe ser también interesante- se dijo Edd a si mismo mientras colocaba una mano de forma temblorosa en la cabeza de Kevin y cerraba los ojos para sonreír suavemente

Kevin dio un brinco ante tal contacto y se separó rápidamente de Edd, el cual abrió los ojos cuando el atleta lo tomo del cuello de la playera para segundos después romperla por la mitad

Ah! Mi ropa, cielos Kevin que haces?!- grito desesperado tratando de levantarse, pero Kevin lo tomo de las muñecas nuevamente y lo hizo recostarse, doble D sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y la expresión de su cara dejaba ver que estaba aterrorizado

- Está bien EDD descuida yo te cuidare- decía serio nuevamente y doble D solo se preocupó aún mas

- -Qu.e que. Qe'?- trataba de repetir una y otra vez doble D, aunque Kevin ya no lo estaba sujetando su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no podía responder a nada

- Escucha, mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite y no pienso seguir esperando más- dijo el atleta

- De que estas!—trababa de preguntar doble D sintiendo como las manos de Kevin subían por su torso desnudo

- Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos!

- AH! Dios no quiero oír eso de ti Kevin! Cielos!- decía doble D gritando lo más fuerte que podía para evitar pensar en lo que Kevin acaba de decirle y tratando de escapar de ahí, aunque como Kevin y las fuerzas no eran equiparables entre los dos simplemente aquellos intentos fracasaban mucho antes de empezar

- ACASO! eso también de lo has guardadooo durante mucho tiempo?, y todo este día solo has pensado en eso?- decía doble D completamente rojo mientras forcejeaba

- SOLO HE PENSADO EN TI EDD- decía Kevin seriamente sujetando a doble D por la cintura desnuda

- Kevin se colocó encima de EDD que sin que hacer empezó a mover las piernas para lograr algo, lo que fuera

- Kevin detente!—dijo asustado mientras abría los ojos lo más que podía- y una de sus piernas pateo la pared con toda la fuerza que tuvo

- El temblor hizo que las repisas que estaban encima de ellos se movieran y mientras Kevin entrelazaba manos con doble D y se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, Edd solo veía como una gran caja de metal caía e iba directamente hacia la cabeza de

- KEVIIIN!-

.

.

.

La enfermería estaba silenciosa nuevamente, los alumnos ya se habían ido y eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde

Kevin se levantó de la camilla como un muerto viviente y con los ojos entre cerrados – que paso?- dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras un EDD sonreía preocupado con una nueva camisa y un Nathan atrás de EDD veía a Kevin con curiosidad

.omo te sientes Kevin?- dijo doble D acercándose a él con lentitud y con movimientos rígidos aunque claro sonriendo gentilmente como siempre

- estoy en la enfermería?- pregunto lentamente Kevin- que mierda!, acaso me arrollo un puto camión?, mi cabeza me está matando- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos- cuanto tiempo dormí?, ah! Es cierto! Yo perseguía al trio de tontos… y …

Ya lo recordaste?- dijo Nathan saliendo de detrás de Doble D

-qué?- dijo Kevin mientras volvía a abrir los ojos mirando en dirección a Nathan confundido y algo fastidiado

-Entonces que te parece esto- dijo Nathan sonriendo maliciosamente y empujando a Edd en frente de Kevin

El pelirrojo miro fijamente a doble D durante unos segundos mientras que Edd sonrió cordialmente aunque tenía un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas

- Que pasa?... Es el tonto número uno - dijo ofuscado y mirando molesto a Nathan el cual solo soltó un –ja!- de incredulidad

- Así que ya te recuperaste de tu shock momentáneo- dijo sonriendo Nathan

- De que hablas Nat?- dijo Kevin sin entender lo que decía, mientras doble D solo trataba de ignorar la conversación de aquellas dos personas

- Ah no te preocupes amigo!- decía Nathan sonriendo- iré a recoger tus cosas y te las traerá para irnos a casa, enseguida regreso- dijo saliendo sin esperar la respuesta

- Pero qué demonios le pasa?- dijo Kevin confundido mientras volvía a tocarse la cabeza

Durante un momento el silencio se apodero de la habitación

Edd volteo a ver a Kevin con preocupación- t.. sientes mejor?- pregunto sin saber qué otra cosa decir

- Si no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte tonto- dijo con su tono habitual de desprecio- me trajeron inmediatamente aquí no?- cerro los ojos y exhalo con fastidio- estaré bien, así que ya puedes retirarte, es tarde

- Lamento que salieras lastimado – dijo Edd aunque su mente pensaba que Kevin parecía volver a la normalidad, por alguna razón aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse desanimado

- Hmm!- exclamo Kevin sonriendo despectivamente - parece que ustedes tres siempre atraen al peligro y se llevan consigo a todos los que están cerca-

- Si- decía Edd pero su expresión había cambiado en aquel momento- el mismo Kevin, sintiéndose superior y frio… diferente del otro- pensó

- Sera mejor que le digas a tus tontos amigos que tengan más cuidado, la próxima vez si los alcanzare- dijo el atleta mirando molesto a doble D- y entonces les daré la paliza que se merecen

- mhhmm- dijo EDD no prestando atención a lo que dijo el atleta- me pregunto cuál será el verdadero Kevin, incluso dijo hace unos momentos que no quería que me alejara de el-doble D apretó los puños sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba al piso

– porque tienes esa expresión de desilusión en tu cara tonto? Acaso esperabas que te agradeciera por estar aquí?-dijo Kevin

Doble D se sintió frustrado y un sentimiento de molestia empezaba a crecer en el- es porque se- dijo apretando más los puños

Kevin volvió a sonreír con superioridad mientras lo veía- no te preocupes tanto tonto- le dijo a Edd- no deberías sentirte tan importante

- Qué y..y.o..t..te..- doble D apretó los labios al oír como Kevin podía decir tales cosas, no quería terminar esa frase y sin embargo lo seguía pensando, su rostro se tornó todavía más rojo y sin querer apretó los ojos cayendo sobre la camilla para que las sabanas le cubrieran la cara

Kevin se sobresaltó ante esa reacción – o..oye tonto te sientes bien?- dijo preocupado y sorprendido- que te pasa?, acaso te duele algo?-

Edd aún tenía el rostro cubierto con las sabanas -por qué yo?… Que hay en mí?- pensó y sentía que su corazón está latiendo con mucha fuerza

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos y Kevin solo se preocupaba más- quieres que le hable a la enfermera?-

- Mi cabeza es un desastre- dijo doble D sin levantar el rostro mientras el sonido se agrupaba en las sabanas

- Te duele la cabeza?- pregunto Kevin confundido- creo que deberías ir a casa -

- Es por ti- dijo Edd aunque su mente aún seguía divagando en otras cosas- por qué yo?... porque no estoy enfadado por todo lo que hizo?, ¿Por qué me molesta que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes?- se preguntaba a sí mismo.

- Eh?- dijo Kevin más confundido aun

- Cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que me lo digas?- dijo doble D con la voz un poco baja y Kevin apenas pudo entenderle debido al sonido que hacia al hablar con las cobijas entre la boca-

- Qué?, de que hablas tonto?- dijo Kevin ahora consternado mientras sonreía confundido

Doble D tomo valor apretando las sabanas en sus manos y hablando más fuerte de lo debido mientras se levantaba de la camilla grito-¡cuando serás honesto y me lo dirás?!-

-eh? Por qué pareces tan molesto conmigo?- dijo Kevin sorprendido

Doble D frunció el ceño y una mirada decisiva apareció en su rostro

Kevin no había visto esa mirada en doble D nunca o al menos no recordaba haberla visto- que era lo que hablabas con Nat antes de que despertara?, acaso algo paso mientras estaba inconsciente?- dijo seriamente y doble D frunció más el señor mirando fijamente a Kevin

- Explícate ton…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, porque doble D se recargo en la camilla para poder levantarse más para depositar un pequeño beso fugaz en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo, el cual se sorprendió bastante y no supo cómo reaccionar, ni había explicación para su rostro cuando EDD se alejó rápidamente…

- Si tan solo recordaras- dijo Edd arrugando la cara mientras se sonrojaba más – con esto quedamos a mano! - dijo molesto y salió de la enfermería decidido, sin la intención de volver a retomar nuevamente el tema o aquel extraño día

La enfermería se quedó en silencio total a excepción del reloj que seguía avanzando, mientras un chico pelirrojo trataba de entender lo que acaba de pasar

- eh?- decía un pelirrojo tocando el lugar donde el chico de gorro negro había depositado aquel beso-

Y el cómo Kevin descubrió la verdad fue por obra de Nat… aunque eso es para otro día

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

_Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer mi pobre pobre escritura ;P espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen un review las opiniones siempre son muy buenas! bye byeee!_


End file.
